Jane versus Edward
by princessed
Summary: Qu'arriverait-il si Edward Cullen essayait de draguer Jane Foster comme il le fait avec Bella ? Fiction parodique, twihards sans humour s'abstenir.


Synopsis: Qu'arriverait-il si Edward Cullen essayait de draguer Jane Foster comme il le fait avec Bella ? L'histoire situe à New York, avant l'arrivée de Bella à Forks (pour Twilight) et pendant la saison 1 (pour AEMH). Admirateurs d'Edward et/ou de Bella s'abstenir.

Je sais : il faut être dingue pour oser un crossover entre deux univers aussi différents. Seulement, j'ai remarqué des petites similitudes entre la Jane Foster d'AEMH et la Bella Swan de Twilight. Ce sont deux simples mortelles qui ont une sorte de relation avec un être surnaturel immortel, avec un peu de « stalking » à un moment donné. La grosse différence, c'est que Jane, malgré son statut de personnage secondaire, est une héroïne digne de ce nom, et que Thor est loin d'être un pervers irrécupérable. Bella et Edward, par contre…

Une source d'inspiration pour cette fiction a été l'excellente vidéo « Buffy vs Edward ». Regardez-la, c'est une merveille !

Disclaimer: aucun de ces deux univers ou personnages ne m'appartient. Mon but est de vous faire rire, pas de me faire de l'argent. Si vous n'avez pas de second degré, cliquez tout de suite sur la petite croix en haut à droite.

_Jane vs Edward_

Un jour, quelqu'un avait demandé à Jane Foster comment elle faisait pour surmonter sa peur lors des codes bleus. Elle avait répondu qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, tout simplement. Peur ou pas, il fallait bien qu'elle aide ces personnes en détresse. En ce moment, elle s'occupait d'un policier tombé à terre tandis que les projectiles volaient de tous côtés. Concentrée sur son travail, Jane ne pensait même pas qu'elle risquait sa vie à chaque seconde.

Soudain, un sifflement lui fit lever la tête. Jane leva les yeux et vit qu'un passant s'était placé entre elle et une voiture lancée dans sa direction par un super-criminel. La voiture gisait maintenant à terre, toute cabossée. Cela n'était pas vraiment surprenant pour l'ambulancière, qui pensait qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un nouveau super-héros en ville.

- Merci ! cria-t-elle avant de terminer de s'occuper du policier. Au bout d'un moment, elle leva la tête et constata que le passant la regardait avec des yeux fous. C'était incompréhensible : personne ne serait resté debout sans rien faire dans un endroit pareil.

- Hé ! cria-t-elle. Soit vous nous aidez, soit vous dégagez le terrain !

Le type la dévisagea d'un air furieux et disparut mystérieusement. Jane trouva cela étrange pendant deux secondes puis se remit à se concentrer sur son travail. Des vies en dangers comptaient plus que les lubies du premier type venu.

* * *

Elle avait complètement oublié ce monsieur les jours suivants mais un incident le lui remit en mémoire. Tous les vendredi soir, Thor venait la chercher à la sortie de l'hôpital et la raccompagnait à pieds à travers le parc. Ce soir-là, le dieu du tonnerre semblait soucieux.

- Tu as eu un embarras, aujourd'hui ? s'enquit-il.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Il se trouve que nous sommes suivis.

Jane se retourna et constata qu'en effet, l'étrange passant se trouvait une dizaine de mètres derrière eux et la regardait étrangement. Elle se souvint de la façon dont Thor l'avait suivie au début de leur relation parce qu'il était trop timide pour oser l'aborder, et décida d'aller parler à ce monsieur.

- Salut, lui dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- Ecoute, ça ne va pas être possible, toi et moi, lui répondit-il.

- Pardon ?

- Nous sommes trop différents. Je sais que tu vas souffrir d'être séparée de moi mais il le faut, tu comprends ?

Et il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna lentement. Jane se retint d'éclater de rire. C'était vraiment la déclaration la plus ridicule qu'elle ait jamais entendue !

- Ce n'est rien, annonça-t-elle en revenant près de Thor. Juste un cinglé. Il y en a énormément à New York, tu sais.

Ils firent le trajet à travers le parc en parlant de choses et d'autres. Leurs mains se touchaient presque et Jane remarqua que son ami jetait parfois de brefs coups d'œil dans leur direction, comme s'il hésitait à attraper la sienne. Cela faisait pourtant un moment qu'ils se connaissaient et elle croyait savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Se doutait-il que c'était réciproque ? Jane n'osait pas faire le premier pas de peur de…

- Voilà qui est perturbant, énonça soudain l'Asgardien.

Sa carte de communication venait de bipper, ce qui signifiait que les autres Avengers avaient besoin de lui. Evidemment, tous deux auraient préféré terminer leur petite marche ensemble, et peut-être rester chez elle un moment pour prendre un verre et partager un petit instant de complicité. Mais ils savaient tous deux qu'ils avaient d'autres priorités. Des vies étaient en danger à l'instant même et il fallait que quelqu'un aille les sauver.

Jane regarda Thor s'en aller et termina le trajet toute seule. Elle était fière d'avoir un ami qui sauve des vies.

* * *

A son grand désarroi, elle se heurta de nouveau au type bizarre quelques jours plus tard, juste avant sa pause-déjeuner.

- Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, lui annonça-t-il en la regardant avec des yeux fous.

- Jane Foster, répondit-elle en espérant qu'il s'en aille au plus vite.

- Je… n'arrive pas à te cerner. J'essaie juste de te comprendre…

- Ecoute, lança-t-elle, je n'ai rien contre toi mais j'ai une vie très chargée, tu comprends ? J'ai un travail qui me prend du temps et je n'ai pas le temps de…

- Je veux te connaître ! répondit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents blanches. Tu sais, je me sens très protecteur vis-à-vis de toi. Si un jour, tu venais à disparaître, je me suiciderais sans hésiter…

Il disait cela alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine ! Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Jane s'esquiva, décidée à appeler la police si jamais ce type revenait la harceler.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle eut une surprise extrêmement désagréable. Quelqu'un avait volé le moteur de son ambulance. Elle téléphona à l'hôpital pour signaler le vol et se rendit au commissariat de quartier le plus proche pour porter plainte. Ensuite, elle demanda qu'on lui prête un véhicule de remplacement et s'efforça de penser à autre chose.

Son jour de congé tombait le lendemain. Elle se leva tard, sortit faire une course et fut stupéfaite de voir Edward Cullen qui l'attendait devant son immeuble.

- Je m'en veux terriblement, lui dit-il.

- Pardon ?

- C'est moi qui ai pris le moteur de ton véhicule.

- QUOI ?

- C'était pour ton bien. Tu es si fragile et tu prends tous ces risques inconsidérés…

Edward n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la gifle. Jane se fit mal à la main en la lui donnant mais cela l'étonna à peine : elle savait qu'il y avait énormément de mutants et d'autres phénomènes à New York City. Ce qui l'étonna, en revanche, fut la réaction de ce monsieur. Il lui attrapa la main et la regarda avec inquiétude.

- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ? s'enquit-il.

- J'ai porté plainte pour le vol du moteur de mon ambulance ! lança Jane, furieuse.

- Oh, mais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Il s'agit de MON ambulance, voilà pourquoi ! En plus de ça, je sauve des vies tous les jours avec ce véhicule et ce n'est pas un petit ado immature qui va m'en empêcher !

Edward resta muet, déconcerté par cet accès de colère. Comment pouvait-on avoir une réaction aussi disproportionnée ?

- Tu vas retirer ta plainte ? s'enquit-il.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit l'auxiliaire médicale. Attends un peu…

Elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et le photographia, puis s'en alla d'un pas décidé vers le commissariat où elle avait déjà porté plainte.

* * *

Elle le croisa de nouveau le soir même. Cette fois-ci, il avait l'air en colère.

- Je t'ai vue parler à Thor, lui annonça-t-il.

- Oui, eh bien ?

- C'est pour t'empêcher d'aller le voir que j'ai retiré le moteur de ton véhicule, tu comprends ?

- Quoi ?

- Les Asgardiens sont des créatures effroyablement dangereuses, continua-t-il en prenant l'air supérieur. Ils ont tous un égo démesuré et passent leur temps à batailler et à se saouler à l'hydromel. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que Loki a fait au cours des siècles !

- Thor n'est pas comme ça, rétorqua Jane. J'ai vingt-cinq ans, j'ai le droit de fréquenter absolument qui je veux, compris ?

- Regarde-le ! Par endroits, tu es aussi grosse que son bras. Il pourrait te réduire en bouillie ! Promets-moi de ne plus prendre ce risque.

- Je sais ce que je fais !

- Non, tu ne le sais pas, déclara Edward. En plus de ça, je trouve la copine de travail avec qui tu déjeunes très superficielle.

- Et moi, je te trouve très énervant, rétorqua Jane avant de héler un agent de police. Le temps qu'il arrive, Edward avait disparu.

* * *

Edward resta une semaine sans se manifester mais un matin, en levant les volets roulants de sa chambre, Jane eut la désagréable surprise de le trouver debout sur son balcon. Elle attrapa une bombe de poivre, enfila un peignoir sur son pyjama et alla l'y retrouver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit-elle.

-J'adore te regarder dormir ! répondit-il en rigolant. Toutes les nuits depuis deux mois, je m'installe sur ton balcon et j'essaie de te voir à travers le volet.

- Quoi ?

- Ne bouge pas, continua-t-il. J'aimerais essayer un truc.

- N'y pense même pas !

Edward ouvrit des yeux ronds. Pour lui, une gentille fille avait forcément envie de le laisser faire n'importe quel truc avec elle ! Quelle nana étrange ! Partagée entre l'inquiétude, la colère et l'envie de rire, Jane poursuivit :

- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'espionner quelqu'un, c'est un comportement de pervers ?

- C'est de ta faute. Si tu ne sentais pas aussi bon, je n'aurais pas envie de te suivre partout !

C'était de très loin l'argument le plus débile que Jane aie jamais entendu. Comme s'il fallait, par exemple, acquitter un violeur parce que sa victime avait commis le « crime » de porter une jupe ! Effarée, elle lui fit signe de quitter le balcon.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu es monté ici mais tu vas partir vite fait, espèce de monstre ! lança-t-elle.

Le visage d'Edward se décomposa.

- Un monstre, c'est ça, murmura-t-il tristement. Je suis un monstre. D'ailleurs, tu ne vas pas tarder à me voir sous mon vrai jour.

Il déboutonna sa chemise en prononçant ces dernières paroles. Jane crispa ses doigts sur sa bombe de poivre, prête à riposter s'il faisait mine de la toucher. Mais un nuage qui voilait le soleil se déplaça lentement et la lumière frappa la peau d'Edward, la faisant scintiller. L'ambulancière se retint de pouffer de rire. Elle avait déjà parlé à des super-héros et savait que la plupart d'entre eux avaient des goûts vestimentaires assez spéciaux mais un seul type d'homme pouvait sortir en public couvert de _body glitter_.

- Tu as compris ce que je suis ? cria presque Edward.

- Oui. Cette fois-ci, j'ai compris.

- Alors, dis-le !

- Un gay !

Edward resta muet et Jane éclata de rire.

- Un gay dans le placard qui joue à l'hétéro parce qu'il a honte de ce qu'il est ! poursuivit-elle. Il faut te décoincer, voyons, on est à New York ! Les homos ne choquent personne, ici !

- Je n'ai jamais aimé une femme avant toi ! protesta Edward.

- C'est bien ce que je dis : tu es homo !

- Non, je suis un vampire !

Ce fut au tour de Jane de rester muette. Edward s'approcha d'elle en prenant l'air mystérieux.

- Pour moi, tu sens terriblement bon, continua-t-il. Je n'ai jamais autant désiré de sang humain de toute ma vie, tu es comme ma dose d'héroïne, j'ai une folle envie de te tuer et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de tout faire pour te protéger, pour que personne d'autre que moi ne te touche…

C'en était trop pour Jane. Elle envoya une giclée de poivre dans les yeux du prétendu vampire, recula et lui claqua la porte au nez. Ensuite, elle attrapa son sac, quitta l'immeuble en prenant l'escalier, encore en pyjama et peignoir, et héla un taxi. Ce type avait vraiment l'air dangereux mais elle savait à qui demander de l'aide.

* * *

Une fois dans le taxi, Jane essaya d'imaginer la tête que ferait Thor quand elle débarquerait devant lui en vêtements de nuit pour lui exposer son problème. Oh, il comprendrait sûrement. Son ami était peut-être un peu spécial, c'était vrai, mais il l'avait toujours respectée et traitée comme une égale, après tout. Elle se souvenait encore de leur première rencontre et de la façon dont il lui avait fait comprendre à quel point il admirait son courage et son abnégation. Ensuite, ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois, avaient échangé des confidences, et petit à petit, quelque chose avait vu le jour entre eux…

L'auxiliaire médicale réalisa que le taxi s'était arrêté devant le manoir des Avengers. Elle paya le chauffeur, sortit, constata qu'Edward n'était apparemment pas dans les parages et alla sonner à la porte. Il s'avéra que Thor se trouvait à l'autre bout du monde avec la moitié de l'équipe mais la Guêpe, qui était de garde, la fit entrer tout de suite quand elle entendit le mot « harcèlement ». Quelques instants plus tard, elles se trouvaient toutes deux en salle de réunion.

- On a une base de données des super-criminels en liberté, expliqua Janet en faisant défiler leurs visages à l'écran. On va le retrouver. S'il a parlé de vous tuer, c'est grave ! Il ressemble à quoi ?

- Environ 18 ans, rouquin, tout pâle, plutôt beau gosse… enfin, beau gosse à condition d'aimer l'air constipé et les yeux de junkie, rectifia Jane en fouillant dans son sac. Attendez, j'ai sa photo.

- Vous êtes certaine qu'il a des pouvoirs ?

- Je l'ai vu arrêter une voiture à mains nues. Il m'a dit qu'il était un vampire, vous croyez que c'est possible ?

- C'est plutôt la spécialité de Blade mais je crois qu'on en a quelques-uns dans la base de données, avoua la Guêpe.

Elles compulsèrent ensemble les fiches disponibles. Tous les vampires en liberté étaient de vrais durs à cuire, superbes et dangereux, charismatiques et impitoyables, des légendes vivantes. En somme, ils n'avaient rien à voir avec un ado pleurnichard déguisé en boule disco. Si ce gosse était réellement un vampire, il devait s'agir d'une sous-espèce insignifiante.

Janet raccompagna l'auxiliaire médicale en lui promettant qu'elle ferait une enquête sur cet Edward Cullen. Déterminée à ne pas se laisser impressionner, Jane retourna travailler. A chaque instant, elle se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de la suivre, et elle détestait ça.

* * *

Jusqu'au jour où Edward l'attrapa par les poignets dans un lieu public et l'entraîna vers une voiture malgré ses protestations.

- On va s'enfuir ensemble ! annonça-t-il joyeusement.

- Lâche-moi ! cria-t-elle.

- Tu sens trop bon, je ne peux plus me passer de toi ! s'écria-t-il. Je sais que tu ressens la même chose pour moi, je le lis dans tes yeux.

Avant que Jane aie eu le temps de protester, une voix amie lui fit lever la tête :

- Un problème, Jane Foster ?

C'était Thor, qui était enfin revenu de sa mission à l'autre bout du monde et toisait Edward du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix-huit. Par réflexe, Edward lâcha Jane, qui s'écarta et se mit à masser ses poignets douloureux. Thor, qui détestait par-dessus tout qu'on menace ses amis mortels, interrogea Jane du regard. Elle eut un petit sourire.

- Il s'appelle Edward Cullen, lança-t-elle en guise d'explication.

- La Guêpe m'a parlé de ce triste individu, répondit Thor en frappant son marteau de la paume de la main.

- Je suis sûr qu'on peut s'expliquer, avança l'ado sans conviction. Je crois…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car un coup de marteau l'envoya valser à vingt mètres de là. Son dos heurta un mur et il vit trente-six chandelles. Quand il reprit ses esprits, Thor et Jane se trouvaient debout près de lui. A en juger par la mine réjouie de cette dernière, elle aurait donné le coup de marteau elle-même si elle l'avait pu.

- Ecoute-moi bien, jeune mortel, ou vampire, ou quoi que tu sois, énonça le dieu du tonnerre. Je ne tolèrerai pas que qui que ce soit ait une attitude inconsidérée envers mes amis, c'est pourquoi je te laisse une heure pour quitter New York City. Au-delà de ce délai, tu t'exposes à de graves soucis. Est-ce bien compris ?

Edward ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il vola une voiture à un innocent (c'est le genre de choses que font les vampires qui scintillent, même s'ils sont assez riches pour se payer plusieurs voitures) et quitta la ville à toute vitesse. Après quelques heures de trajet, il s'arrêta sur le bord de la route, s'écroula et se mit à pleurer à gros sanglots.

Jane Foster ne voulait pas de lui. Cette femme courageuse, indépendante, intelligente, déterminée et à l'écoute d'autrui ne voulait pas qu'il soit son petit copain. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il se glisse dans sa chambre à son insu pour la regarder dormir, quelle horreur. Elle préférait les hommes avec qui on parle !

Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui, après tout. Oui, c'était ça : il lui fallait une nana qui soit le contraire de Jane Foster. Il devait draguer une geignarde qui passerait son temps à se lamenter pour des raisons futiles, une superficielle qui deviendrait complètement obsédée par sa beauté sans se demander s'il était beau à l'intérieur, une idiote qui se réfugierait dans une rue obscure pour échapper à des types dangereux, une faible qui serait incapable de se débrouiller sans lui et tomberait dans un état catatonique si jamais il la quittait. Il lui fallait absolument une loque humaine.

Il allait retourner à Forks avec le reste de la famille, c'était encore la meilleure chose à faire. Peut-être que là-bas, il trouverait enfin une loque humaine.

_La fin !_

Ps : certains d'entre vous ont pu être choqués par cette histoire. C'est pourquoi je tiens à dire que je m'excuse auprès de tous les gays. Ils méritent mieux que d'être comparés à Edward Cullen.


End file.
